


Transfer of Power (007)

by beakerandbunson



Category: James Bond (Movies), James Bond (Movies) RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Anal Fingering, Ass Play, Chastity Device, Fingerfucking, Forced Orgasm, Light BDSM, M/M, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Prostate Massage, Prostate Milking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 07:01:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17935070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beakerandbunson/pseuds/beakerandbunson
Summary: Pierce Brosnan exhibits his control over Daniel Craig





	Transfer of Power (007)

Pierce Brosnan sat in the over sized hotel chair. Two quick knocks at the door pulled his attention from his drink. "Open," he called softy to the door. The door opened half way as Daniel Craig slipped in the room. Daniel eyed the towel draped down the bed sheets as he walked a few steps into the room.

"You're wearing a tux," Daniel stated, surprised at his friend's attire.

"And you're wearing too much," countered Pierce darkly finishing his drink. He stood. "Come here, now, don't make me ask twice."

Daniel crossed the room in five strides and stood before Pierce. He looked over the formal wear resting nicely on Pierce's body. "My gym routine working for you then?" Daniel said brashly.

"Cheeky are we?" questioned Pierce as he grabbed Daniel's neck, cupping the back of his head. "Not the best way to get what you want, now is it?" Daniel's eye lowered. "And I think I have an idea of what you want right now, yes?" Pierce said quickly palming Daniel's bulge through his jeans, feeling what he knew to be true. Daniel moaned at the contact and thrust into the warmth, eyes now turned up to the ceiling. "You're still too overdressed though."

Daniel Craig took step backwards and maintaining eye contact with his companion, began to undress: boots and socks, shirt slowly removed overhead stretching his muscular torso and arms - he knew Pierce loved that, and finally jeans and boxers dropped and step out of. 

"Good lad..." murmured Pierce giving Daniel a hungry once over. Daniel slightly blushed at the very direct attention to his naked body before his fully and formally dressed partner. "Still overdressed though," Pierce stated again nodding to Daniel's groin. He looked down at his naked form eyeing the metal cage containing his cock and wrapping behind his testicles. 

"But I... you know can't take it off," he said to Pierce.

"That's right, you can't," confirmed Pierce, "but you know who can, don't you." Pierce closed the distance between them running his hands over Daniel's muscular shoulders and down his arms. He used his gaze to lock Daniel's eyes onto his own.

"Yes," Daniel said softy, enjoying the feeling of Pierce's hands roaming his skin.

"Yes, what?" Pierce replied just as softly while moving his hands around to Daniel's tightly muscled ass. "Tell me more," Pierce ordered and gripped Daniel's ass cheeks, pulling Daniel's naked body flush against his own clothed one.

"Only you can take it off." He could feel the heat coming through Pierce's tux.

"You've done well these past weeks," Pierce congratulated him. He marched forward into Daniel moving him backward until the bed caught his knees. Daniel fell backward onto the large mattress. "On all fours, head toward the top," Pierce instructed. Daniel got into position on hands and knees. "No no no," said Pierce behind him, "elbows and knees, lad." Daniel corrected his position as he felt Pierce's strong hand spank his right cheek. "'All fours' is elbows and knees. Remember that, lad." A swat from to his left check drove the point home.

"Yes... Sir..." Daniel uttered aloud. He wasn't sure yet how to feel about those two swats to his ass, but didn't hate them, he thought to himself.

"I know you've been practicing these past two weeks. And I certainly appreciated the pictures." Daniel blushed at Pierce's comments. He remembered the daily post-shower hour of practice opening his hole with Pierce's hefty dildo and how his cock would strain against its metallic cage. It was never enough to get him off unfortunately; his cock would instead just leak profusely onto the tile floor. He'd be even more aroused and frustrated after this practice.

Pierce had moved his large chair directly behind Daniel's ass and was comfortably seated. Daniel shivered as cool lube dripped down his golden semi-hairy crack. "Don't worry, lad. This will all warm up soon enough, " said Pierce. Daniel felt a slick finger push at his entrance and tried to relax into it. He surprised himself at how easily he took Pierce's middle finger. Pierce pulled back almost entirely only to reinsert his finger. He continued this in and out with this right hand while smoothing his left over Daniel's ass and lower back. "That's it lad, take it nice and easy, arch your back a little more, good," Pierce continued his instructions to Daniel.

After several minutes of this, Daniel felt the pleasurable invading digit stop moving after almost withdrawing. A second finger tip pushed against his entrance beside the first. His practiced slow exhale turned into a slutty moan as Pierce pushed forward now with two fingers.

"Oh come now, lad. That toy is about three fingers at its base. These two should be no trouble at all." Pierce stated. His playful tone informing his bent over friend of his jest.

"No trouble, Sir," Daniel responded, "but definitely better than that dildo." Daniel squirmed slightly, wiggling his ass around Pierce's fingers.

"Well of course. There's more nuance and dexterity. I can even focus my attention here," Pierce said. He hooked his two fingers and dragged them over Daniel's prostate on his next out motion. Daniel's gutteral moan caught in his throat as his hips bucked forward.

"See, lad. Isn't this fun? Though it is best if you stay still." Pierce pushed in again and repeated the motion. Daniel held him hips in place this time and moaned a little softer. "I guess since you like it so much, I'll just stay there." Fingertips located Daniel's prostate again. This time they directly assaulted the area, pushing against it, forcibly rubbing against it in circles and shapes. Daniel's head dropped into the sheets as Pierce's fingers continued to play. He could not stop his hips occasionally bucking forward. For the next half hour, Pierce continued this onslaught of sensation to Daniel's insides. Combing slow and methodical with quick and spontaneous, he drove Daniel's arousal to heights not yet achieved.

"Oh god, Sir... oh fuck... it... it feels so good, Sir... so good and too much..." Daniel spoke into the sheets loud enough for Pierce to hear. His caged cock leaked between his legs. 

Pierce gripped the metal, "well then, let's see about getting this off then, lad?" He did not stop his fingertips from their dance inside Daniel as he spoke. Daniel moaned loudly in agreement.

"Now, stay very still. This part includes scissors," Pierced warned him. He carefully clipped off the thick plastic serial number lock with his left hand. Pierce had stilled his fingers but had not withdrawn them. He slid the metal cage off Daniel's cock and removed the ring that wrapped behind the testicles. Before he had even finished, Daniel freed cock had swollen to its fullest. Pierce gripped its length is his lubed left hand and Daniel's hip shot forward.

"Calm down, lad. It won't be too much longer," Pierce informed him. He gripped the base of Daniel's cock and began to push in and out of his hole a few more time. 

Pierce stilled his two fingers on their way out. Daniel felt a third fingertip nudge at his entrance. "Alright now, lad, I'm going to slowly work this in. It will be the last one for tonight." Daniel nodded against the bed with a moaned okay. "And once it's in there with the others," Pierce continued, "well can work on getting this taken care of." Pierce gave the hard cock in his hands a slow stroke.

"Yes, yes... Please, Sir..." Daniel whined. Pierce applied a generous amount of lube to Daniel's hole and re-gripped his cock. He slowly began to insert his third finger using the additional lube to ease the way. Pierce's left hand gave a few strokes to Daniel's cock to relax him. In time, all three of Pierce's fingers had found their way into Daniel's taut ass. Pierce stilled his fingers and instructed Daniel to relax into them.

Once Pierce felt Daniel's relax, he applied more lube around his hole and palmed a good amount himself. His slick hand found Daniel's leaking cock again and began long strokes from base to head. Daniel thrust back and forth against the hole of Pierce's hand, shifting the fingers in his ass in and out. "Oh shit... shit... fuck..." he moaned some more.

"Good lad, Danny-boy, good lad." Pierce praised him and continued his stroking. "I'm going to slowly stroke your cock and you can fuck yourself onto my hand freely. But don't you dare cum yet," Pierce warned. He continued, "when you want that grand pleasure, you must ask me to fuck you, and I'll let these here fingers," Pierce wiggled his fingers inside Daniel, "take you over that edge. Understand, lad?"

"Yes, Sir..." Daniel moan in agreement as fingertips stuck prostate again. "Yes..." The hand on his cock began to slide and stroke him, letting Daniel know it had started. He felt his hips snap forward into that warm and slick hand. He felt the sweat bead down his back and legs, as he was now free to thrust forward. His knees trembled. Daniel used his elbows to help pull him on the forward motion of his thrusts and soon he was truly fucking into Pierce's left hand. His right hand was mostly still and moved with his thrusts. Daniel felt his first orgasm in two weeks building. "Oohh... Sir... please... fuck... fuck me, Sir!" Daniel quickly got out the words. 

"Good, lad!" Pierce said and began counter-thrusting his fingers in time with Daniel's hips. His middle finger purposefully pushing into Daniel's prostate with each pass.

"Yea, Sir... oh... oh... yes... Sir... I'm... I'm close to... to..." Daniel's pleas trailed off as Pierce saw his testicles swell and pull up to the base of Daniel's cock. He knew this was it.

"Do you want to cum for me, Daniel?" Pierce call out to him using his full first name. Pierce knew how much that went right to Daniel's cock and felt it somehow get even more rigid in his hand.

"Yes!" exclaimed Daniel. His thrusting becoming erratic.

"Yes, WHAT, Daniel?" Pierce lovingly countered with one last taunt.

"YES, SIR, I-WANT-TO-CUM-FOR-YOU, SIR!!" Daniel yelled into the bed as one word. He thrust into Pierce's hand, harder and harder each time. Daniel's hole began clenching and relaxing around Pierce's fingers as they moved in and out of his hole. Pierce felt how Daniel's prostate had become firm under his fingers and continued to swirl the finger tips across the lump with each finger fucking motion. Pierce smiled softly at his partner in the throws of passion, happy to know he was the cause.

"Cum for me, Daniel," Pierce order softly.

"OOOOO..." Daniel Craig cried out as he came. His final thrusts a blur of hand, cock, and cum. Pierce's fingers fucked his hole through the hardest orgasm Daniel could remember. And his hand never stopped stroking even after Daniel had stop thrusting forward during the moment the orgasm hit. 

"Oh...fuck, Pierce, please... stop..." Daniel whimpered. Pierce had kept up his stroking and finger fucking. Daniel brought a hand down to his own cock to weakly protest the continued stimulation. "Please, Pierce...please, Sir..."

Pierce showed a little mercy and slowed down his stroking until he stopped entirely. He fingers still though were not removed from Daniel. "I think you slipped up there just now, didn't you, lad?"

Daniel nodded, red face hidden in the sheets. "I'm... I am sorry, Sir..." he apologized. Pierce stroked over the prostate at his finger tips playfully. "Oh shit... oh fuck, I'm sorry, Sir, I'm sorry." Pierce snickered to himself but withdrew his fingers. For the first time in almost an hour, Daniel Craig's ass was empty. He was surprised at the feeling of loss from the fullness he felt earlier.

"Slowly roll over onto your back and sit up," instructed Pierce. Daniel did so, hanging his legs off the end of the bed. His naked form sat between Pierce's knees. Pierce looked him over and after searching Daniel's face to ensure his was okay, he leaned forward hugging the naked man and gave him a kiss on his forehead and a second on his lips. Keeping his face close to Daniel's, Pierce whispered, "You know, lad, it looks like I'm going to have to punish you for that slip up." Daniel shivered in his arms. "But that'll be for another evening. You didn't seem to mind those little love taps to your arse earlier. Maybe I'll start there." Daniel shivered again and Pierce noticed his spent cock attempt to twitch. "Yea, looks like that will be what we'll do. But not now."

Pierce released Daniel and stood up pushing the chair away with this legs, "For now, you will relieve yourself as necessary and start the shower . I have a call to make but will join you in a few minutes."

"Yes Sir," Daniel confirmed as he stood over weak legs. He looked at Pierce momentarily before slowly moving in for a deeper kiss than before. He thought to do this slowly enough for Pierce to withdraw at any time and when he did not, Daniel stepped forward again and felt the formal tux against his own skin. Tongues intertwining, they stood kissing for a moment before Daniel broke away saying, "and thank you again, Sir. I hope I wasn't being too forward just now."

Pierce gripped Daniel's hips. "Oh not at all, lad, not at all. Always good to show your appreciation. Now get moving," said Pierce swatting Daniel's ass again as he spun him in his arms and directed him to the shower. Daniel walked across the room and entered the restroom leaving the door open.

Pierce gave his companion a final smirk he could not see. He grabbed his cellphone from this table and tapped to redial. Three rings later he heard a voice on the other end just as he also heard the shower start.

"Hullo, Pierce. How goes your evening? Done already?" spoke the voice in a playful tone.

"Quite well, Mark, quite well indeed. And you know how these newer gents can get. How goes yours?" asked Pierce. He heard noise in the background.

"Oh, it has been fun here. Just a sec, Pierce," Mark interrupted himself, "Hey, now, don't cum too early, boy," he called out to someone on his end. Pierce gave a questioning throat clear. "Oh, sorry, Pierce, he's been pent up for weeks but this anal vibrator is wonderful."

"Butler, you mean?" questioned Pierce, "Ya gonna let him blow this time?"

"MAYBE Gerard will get to cum, maybe," said Mark loudly enough on his end of the conversation to ensure his own companion would hear. Pierce heard a desperate moan in the distance followed by Gerard's Yes, Sir, Mr. Strong, Sir. "But back to your evening," continued Mark, "was the lock numbered 48721?"

Pierce picked the plastic lock off the side table to confirm. "Yes, 48721," he confirmed to Mark, "did two weeks since you caged up his cock."

"Two weeks isn't too shabby as a beginner," praised Mark, "Thanks for the confirmation, but alas, I have business to attend to here."

"Of course, Mark, of course. Give Gerard my best." said Pierce as he began to undo his bow-tie with one hand.

"Oh, Pierce, come now, we both know Butler couldn't handle that," deadpanned Mark into his phone. Pierce laughed as he was pushing down his tux pants.

"Well, either way, I'm sure he's having a fun time. How should I ship this cage back to you, which address?" asked Pierce stepping out of his shoes and pants and unbuttoning his shirt.

"Oh, don't bother sending it through the post," said Mark, "Jackman is shooting out by you next week before coming over this way for a production break. I think it would be best if he wore it over; he owes me a favor anyway - well, a few actually. You have his contact info?"

"I don't," said Pierce, "but I can get in touch with him easily enough. Alright then, enjoy your evening, Mark."

"You too, Pierce. And who would have guessed passing of the mantle of 007 would have led to such fun." finished Mark as he disconnected the call.

Pierce set a morning alarm on his phone before connecting to his charger. "That should give enough time for a morning blow I think," said Pierce palming his groin through his briefs. He quickly lost the last of his clothes and posed in front of the large mirror before heading to the shower. "Well, shit," said Pierce to himself taking a few posing position, "his gym routine really is working for me. Damn." He ran his hands along his naked body and through his own chest hair feeling the more developed musculature. 

"You hardly ever notice the first few changes until someone else points then out, Sir," said Daniel from the doorway. He stood naked leaning against the door frame dripping from his shower. "Suffice to day, I told you, Sir."

"Cheeky again, lad," said Pierce crossing the room to stand toe to toe with Daniel. "You're lucky I don't mind, cheeky boys though."

"Oh, I know you don't mind them, Sir," said Daniel nonchalantly as he ran his own hands along Pierce's hairy chest and body to feel it for himself, "in fact, Sir, I have it under good authority that you actually LIKE them."

"O' yea? Whose authority?" challenged Pierce giving Daniel another playful swat on his ass.

With a shrug, Daniel replied, "Mark Strong, Sir." and quickly kissed Pierce's nose.

"...that bastard," chuckled Pierce. He turned Daniel around and marched him back into the restroom, shutting the door behind them.


End file.
